iDon't Wanna Kiss You
by Avatar Rikki
Summary: I don’t even like Carly that way now. It was just a puppy dog crush. Now I have a new crush. Sam. SEDDIE! No I don't hate Carly.


**This is really slow and has no point. I really wanted to write an iCarly fic. It was weird writing from a boy's pov. ANYWAY...this was not in my mind long and I just let it flow through with little thought.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, Seddie would be seen more. WAIT! It is. Doesn't matter. I don't own iCarly.**

**I Don't Wanna Kiss You**

* * *

"Hey Carly," I said, opening the door to the apartment. Who needs key s when you've got Sam Puckett?

"Hey guys," Carly replied. "How did you--."

"Sam."

"Of course." She drank the rest of her juice and took a big long sigh.

"Is something wrong Carly?" I asked, looking concerned.

"Oh no," she said. I could tell she was lying. "I'm just tired. But I'll be all ready for iCarly."

"You sure?" I asked, still not convinced. I know when something is up. Carly Shay doesn't sigh for nothing. She nods. "Ok, well I'm going up to set up the equipment. iCarly in ten guys." I run up the stairs, into the iCarly studio.

Ever since I stopped asking her out two weeks ago (which I did every Wednesday after iCarly), she seems different. I catch her looking at me more, watch her doodle my name in her notebook, and of course the 'I'm tired' sigh. I have no idea what it means.

Wow, I'm stupid.

Carly has a crush on me. Why does this happen now? Why couldn't it happen a year ago? I don't even like Carly that way now. It was just a puppy dog crush. Now I have a new crush.

Sam.

Who knew I would like Sam? Well, let the world end. I like Sam and not Carly. Let the alien invasion begin. Now that my two weeks are up of constant pressuring thoughts, I am going to ask Sam out.

Woops, forgot to write a will. Too late now, my mind is made up. Anymore waiting and I'll be doodling Sam's name in my notebook. Then I'll be in trouble. Sam needs to know I like her. Maybe she'll like me back.

Fat chance.

Suddenly, the door opened and Carly strutted in. Why did I think that was hot? Sam followed, walking with grace and beauty.

"Freddie, you got the equipment set up?" Carly asked. I looked down and saw I must've done it without thought. Time flew by fast when thinking about Sam.

"Yeah," I answered, picking up my camera. "iCarly live in 3, 2,--" I point at them and they begin.

"Hey I'm Sarly."

"And I'm Cam."

They both look at each other. That wasn't supposed to happen. They both shook their heads and started again.

"I'm Carly."

"And I'm Sam."

"And this is iCarly."

"The only webshow with us." She pointed to herself and Carly.

"Yeah," Carly answered. She smiled. "We're special." We are back on the script.

"First on iCarly, we're going to show you…THE WEIRDO IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD." The title popped up on my laptop as 'Who's that weirdo in my neighborhood'.

"Freddie, play the clip."

"Ok, but just so you guys know we didn't get much weirdness." I clicked on my laptop and Spencer appeared, licking a coin and putting it in his pocket.

"Oh Spencer," Carly said, chuckling. I was glad she wasn't mad.

They did other things but the show finally ended. "And we're clear. Good show guys," I said, putting my camera away.

"Cool," Sam said. "I'm going to get some ham." I watched her walk away.

"We're out of ham." I watched her pout. She looked so cute.

"There's some in my fridge," I said, clearly not thinking. They both looked at me strangely. "Eat only the ham." She looked at me once and left. I shook my head. Girls don't get the clue.

"So Freddie," Carly said, clearly trying to fuel conversation. I wasn't in the mood. "Why haven't you asked me out? What's it been two weeks?" Actually three since I'm not doing it today.

"It's now three," I answered matter-of-factly. She looked crest-fallen.

"Oh," she said, clearly sad. "Why the sudden stop?"

"You always said I needed to grow up." I made myself busy by checking the web status.

"Oh," she said again. What's with the 'oh's'? "It was just I was going to say yes this time." A week too late. I knew it.

"It was a puppy dog crush, remember?" I told her, getting ready to leave.

"There's someone else, I knew it," she screamed. Before I could reject, she kissed me. A year too late. I pulled away to see a startled Sam with ham in her mouth.

My ham.

She ran off. I made to follow but Carly grabbed my wrist.

"We're meant to be together," she sobbed. Tears won't work Carly. "Kiss me. You know you want to. You always have.

"I don't wanna kiss you," I screamed, hopping Sam would hear. "Not anymore. You're too late." I stormed out.

I got out of there as fast as I could, slamming the door on my way out. I walked across the hall and opened the door. Sam was there, in front of my fridge, eating ham. She made to leave, but I stopped her. Her face was wet with tears. Now wasn't a time to kiss. No wait. I think it is.

I hug her. That's it. All I do is kiss her forehead. I let her make the next move.

"I don't wanna kiss you, yet," I explain. Seems like I said that a lot tonight. "Not until you're ready."

AM I CRAZY? Of course I wanna kiss her now but NOOOO! I have to be a gentleman.

Blame my mom.

She looks at me with those sad blue eyes and I just melt away.

"Do you like me?" she asks, her sad voice crippling my heart.

"Yes," I answered. "My journal is full of your name." Sam this and Sam that. She chuckles and leans close.

I am so glad my mom has knitting classes.

What would she say to me kissing Sam 'the rebel' Puckett?

--FIN--

* * *

Thanks! Review and I'll change any spelling/grammer/story slowness. I hated making Carly the bad guy. It added to more drama though.

**_Avatar Rikki_**


End file.
